sky_force_reloaded_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Lewiatan
Lewiatan is the boss of Stage B3 Appearance Lewiatan takes the form of giant black airship with 3 spinning thrusters at the front of the ship and short wings in the portside. It is heavily armed. Armaments 1st Phase 3x Homing Chain Guns * These chain guns fires rapid small, blue bullets that stops in mid-range, then locks at your current position, similar to one of the weapon engines from [OMEGA]. The chain guns fires it's stream of bullets in 3 times and reload after that. 2nd Phase 6x Directional Cannon * Fires blue orbs in hexagonal direction. 3rd Phase Advanced Weapon Platform * At the center of the airship is the weapon platform. It has two weapons, 12-directional bullet cannon and 12-directional powerful laser beam. 4th Phase Portside Cannon * In the portside of the airship, is the portside cannon. There are total of 11 cannons and armed with cannonballs. The cannon fires 6 cannonballs altogether with the other cannon. After firing 6 cannonballs, every cannon will reload for several seconds. Combat Routine Nearing the boss phase of Stage B3, Lewiatan can be seen docking in the left side of the screen and then fly downward. Once you've taken care the numbers of jet fighters, Lewiatan will swoop in from below and the boss fight began. 1st Phase Lewiatan will reveal the first weapon at the rear of the airship, 3 Homing Chain Guns. The chain guns fires a swarms of bullets rapidly. The bullets somehow stops in mid range, and flashes as the bullets will aim at your current position. Evade the bullets by fidget slowly so the hailstorm of bullets doesn't cover up the entire of the screen. 2nd Phase After destroying 3 Chain guns, a lightning will dramatically flashes and activate all 6 directional cannon. The cannon fires blue orbs in hexagonal direction. 6 of this directional cannon can swarm the entire screen and can gives you bullet hell. Destroy the weapon will reduce the bullets spawn from the weapon. 3rd Phase A large hatch will open at the middle of the airship and suddenly activate it's weapon platform. The weapon will fire 5 bullets in 4 times and then activate the laser beam in between of the bullet direction. Evade this attack can be tricky and has a narrow space to dodge and sudden attack from the laser beam can be irritating. The only way to evade it's attack is to stay close to the bullets line of fire and make sure you've keep the distance so that you don't get hit and. Lewiatan sometimes fidget left and right, so if the airship is fidgeting through the left, stay in the left side of the line of fire or vice versa so you don't get hit suddenly by the laser beam. After firing the laser beam, it will recharges for several seconds. This will give you a chance to quickly destroy the weapon in the wider room before it fires again. 4th Phase After the weapon platform destroyed, Lewiatan will facing to the left and you will face the portside of the airship that is filled with numbers of cannon. The cannons fire along with the other cannons that will create the cannonball barrage that are insanely difficult to dodge. The only way to dodge it's attack is to look and stay at the opening that appear at the left, right, or top of the screen. Lewiatan will fidget thorugh left and right of the screen, so the opening will be varies. When the airship fidget left, the right side is the opening along with the small opening at the top of the cannons. However, when the airship fidget right, the left side is the only opening. If you managed to cover at the top of the cannons, don't worry, your plane will not collide with the airship. Each cannons fires a total of 6 cannonballs and reload after firing, thus the barrage stop temporarily. After you've destory the portside cannon of Lewiatan, you can finally obliterate the Lewiatan and finish the Stage. Difficulty As the difficulty rises, this boss can become challenging and it's probably the hardest boss to ever face. In the barrage section, the cannons reload much faster and theres little time to attack the portside. You can however attack while you're on the top, but it only do a little damage since you only hitting them with the drone gun, not the main gun and neither the wing cannon. If you extreme enough, you can stay between the two cannons so that the main gun will actually hit the target, but it's almost impossible to do so, especially when the cannons active and make sure to don't get hit on close. Trivia * This Boss does not comes with the trophies nor official names * If you managed to data mine the game files, you can actually reveals full model of the boss and reveals the hidden name of the bosses. Images Category:Bosses